Honest title
'' was 'Dead Horse.']] An '''Honest title is a trope used in the Honest Trailers series. '''It involves giving a movie or TV show a humorous title that reveals its true nature. Honest titles are often puns and pop culture references. Honest titles are illustrated using motion graphics which mimic the style and typography of the original movie's title design. Honest titles appear at the end of an Honest Trailer, after the starring section. Usage Honest titles were used occasionally from 2012 to late-2014, but became a regular part of the series in late 2014. Since the ''Honest Trailer for X-Men: Days of Future Past'' published October 2014, every Honest Trailer produced has included an honest title. Only one honest title has been used multiple times: "Man of Feels", a pun on the 2013 superhero film ''Man of Steel. "Man of Feels" was used in both the 'Superman Returns Honest Trailer and the Unbreakable Honest Trailer. Honest titles are similar to catchy news headlines. Movie critics have long used headlines featuring puns in their reviews (the tradition of using puns in newspaper headlines goes back to the 1800s). Indeed, some of Screen Junkies' honest titles can be found word-for-word in serious newspaper movie reviews! For example, Screen Junkies' honest title for Michael Bay's Pearl Harbor, "Bore-a! Bore-a! Bore-a!" (a reference to the war film Tora! Tora! Tora!) was used in a [http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-srv/entertainment/movies/reviews/pearlharborhowe.htm 2001 review by The Washington Post.] In addition, honest titles are very similar to spoof movie posters like those featured in Mad magazine. The honest trailers writers frequently refer to Mad magazine as an influence. Motion Graphics '' motion graphics titles by Robert Holtby. The parody title is illustrated using the same parchment style of the actual Hook ''titles. ]] Since 2014, all honest titles have been illustrated in motion graphics by UK artist 'Robert Holtby. Holtby mimics the typography and style of a movie's actual title to create the parody version. The Robert Holtby page contains screencaps of his work. To see his work in its full, moving glory, please visit Robert Holtby's Vimeo page or watch the Honest Trailers videos. Reception Honest titles are often singled out for praise in reviews of Honest Trailers. For example, their review of the Honest Trailer Written By A Robot, Slashfilm wrote "we love the new title they give to all their targets." In their review of the Divergent Honest Trailer, Bustle wrote that Screen Junkies team are "always tellin' it like it is in their brutally honest (and very appropriately titled) Honest Trailers." With a slightly different take, Slate described Screen Junkies' honest titles for The Emmys as "clever" but "admittedly obvious." Types An honest title is whatever the writers think is the funniest and best summary of a movie. However, there are some honest title tropes that have been used repeatedly. These include: Pop culture reference Pop culture references involve referring to another pop culture property which has a seemingly more appropriate title. Examples include: calling Rogue One "Suicide Squad"; calling The Revenant "Frozen"; calling Game of Thrones "Clash of Clans"; calling Wreck-It Ralph "Pixels"; calling Jaws "Shark Tale"; calling Shrek "Swamp Thing", and many more examples. Sometimes, a pop culture reference comes with a prepositional phrase or qualification, for example, Cast Away In Space, Saw For Kids, and Fun Man of Steel. Pop culture references are one of the most common types of honest titles. Punning on top of a pop culture reference Punning on top of a pop culture reference usually involves punning the title of an analogous movie to make it more pertinent. Examples include Sweeping Beauty, Drill Hard, 21 Hump Street, Paw & Order, Finding Bourney, Mad Maximus: Fury Rome, Dawson's Streak, Saved by the Belle, Site Club, Big Trouble in Little Chiron, The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, The Stepford Whites, Flash Thordon, Jerk DuSoleil, The Bland Before Time, Cowboy Beflop, Man of Feels and many, many more. This is easily the most common form of honest title. This style of honest title was first used in 2015 and became extremely common after writer Joe Starr joined the writing team. As Joe says, "making words sound like other words" is one of his greatest skills. Bluntly summarizing the movie's plot Bluntly summarizing the movie's plot usually involves understating or overstating the movie for humorous effect. This format has been used multiple times, including Avengers: Roughly One Week of Ultron, Your Wife Probably Wants To Kill You, Cancer F***ing Sucks, and The Fish Banging Movie among others. The blunt summary might also downplay the prominence of the title character, for example - Jack Sparrow of the Caribbean (And Some Other Pirates), Furiosa Road Ft. Mad Max, and Tom Cruise Runs from Sand (Featuring The Mummy). Endorsing the actual title of the movie Endorsing the actual title of the movie usually involves adding a subtitle that agrees the original title is accurate. This format has been used twice: Aliens: Yep, That Actually Sums It Up Pretty Good, and Toy Story: Yeah, That's Pretty Much What It Is. Convoluted titles With convoluted titles, the intent is generally to parody how complicated franchise movie titles are, or underscore a movie's complex production. Examples include, Star Wars III: Episode VI Out of IX (Possibly XII), Warner Bros Presents Joss Whedon's Zack Snyder's Justice League: Part One...of One and The Jungle Book: The Game, The Movie, The Reboot, The Video Game. References to notoriously bad sequels References to notoriously bad sequels usually involves adding a subtitle, such as "Electric Boogaloo" in reference to the 1984 breakdancing film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo; ''or "The Secret of the Ooze" in reference to the 1991 martial arts superhero film ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. Examples include: Spider-Man 2: Electro Boogaloo, Ghostbusters 2: The Secret of the Ooze, and X-Men: Genisys. "Electric Boogaloo" and "The Secret of the Ooze" regularly appear as cut jokes and deleted scenes, as seen in Honest Trailers Commentaries. Bluntly stating how audiences watch a movie Examples of bluntly stating how audiences watch a movie include: The Movie Your Girlfriend Will Make You Watch, You Can Only See So Many Movies, If You Say You've Seen This, You're Probably Lyin', Fifty Fifty Chance I Don't Make It Through the Next One, and Star Wars: The Last One You'll Pay to See (Until The Next One Comes Out). Bluntly stating why a movie got made Honest titles that bluntly state why a movie got made have parodied corporate cash-grab franchises, and Oscar-baiting prestige movies. Examples include: Money, Finding Money, Corporate Reboot Cash-Grab Turtles, The LEGO Commercial, All Of The Oscar Things, and Academy Award Nominee The Post. Mispronunciation of Roman Numerals Examples of mispronunciation of Roman Numerals include: Star Wars: Episode 11 - Attack of the Clones, Superman Ivy: The Quest for Peace, Star Wars Episode 111: The Force Aweakens, and Rocky IV. Subjective opinion Subjective opinion involves adding evaluative descriptive words to a movie's regular title. It often includes censored vulgarities. It may also be combined with puns. Examples include, The Worst Batman Ever, Awesome Dumb Robot Movie, S**t Actually, Craptastic Bore, Craptain America, Sh*tsels and Robin Hood: Man, It Bites, among others. The Bad One/The Good One The Bad One/The Good One involves adding the subtitle "The Bad One" or "The Good One" to the end of a regular movie title. This format has been used four times, all in 2014 - Godzilla: The Bad One, Planet of the Apes: The Bad One, Godzilla: The Good One, Sleeping Beauty: The Bad One. In 2014, honest titles had only just been introduced as a regular part of the series, which explains why "The Bad One" appears so rudimentary compared to other types of honest titles. List of Honest Titles 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 See also * Tropes * Musical episode * Vault episode * Stares * The Alan raptor * Bewbs * Epic Voice Guy Category:Honest Trailers Category:Running jokes Category:Lists Category:Tropes Category:About Honest Trailers